1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anti-skid devices for vehicles and, more particularly, to such devices designed to be easily and securely attached to a vehicle tire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many states require "approved" traction devices to be used on motor vehicle tires in order to drive on a roadway during inclement weather conditions. In order to be classified as an "approved" traction device, the device must be capable of being securely attached to the tire and must be made of chain or cable material.
It is well known that installing and removing tire chains from vehicle tires in inclement weather conditions can be dangerous and difficult. This is especially true when attaching and removing tire chains on large vehicles, such as semi-tractors, having dual rear wheels.
Typically, the chains used on large vehicles are heavy and difficult for one individual to position over the tire. Once initially positioned over the tire, the vehicle must be driven forward or rearward to position the chain completely around the tire. The ends of the chain are interconnected and secondary chains or straps are used to hold the chain in place around on the tires. Unfortunately, these secondary chains or straps can disengage during use.
An anti-skid device for a vehicle wheel is needed that can be classified as an "improved" traction device which can be easily installed and removed by one individual. Such an anti-skid device is needed which can be used on both single or dual tire arrangements.